


Vampire!Levi x Werewolf!Reader: Morbid Appetite

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Jean - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), XReader, aot - Freeform, horse, snk, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Levi is feasting on dinner when a young werewolf reader interrupts his meal. She's always had this smell that intoxicates his senses, and today, he decides to take action. </p><p>Preview: "Yo, Dainty Princess, get drunk so high on blood that you forgot about your oath to cleanliness?" a familiar voice laughed. The sound was a melody that soaked the night with her pleasure, pleasure derived from seeing the Vampire Clan's number one Clean Freak drenched in blood from his chin to the collar of his shirt. </p><p>May turn into a series if anyone can offer up suggestions. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire!Levi x Werewolf!Reader: Morbid Appetite

Warning: Might be a bit gory on the eyes

He delicately skinned a small patch of the carcass before dipping his fangs into the raw flesh. He was only here for the blood after all, since raw meat mixed with coarse hair and heavy yellow fat wasn't really his thing. Those were left to the werewolf brutes who wagged their tails at the sight of undone flesh. 

_Tch, those savage things._

Ah, but there was a certain young werewolf who came to mind, one whose smell was simply intoxicating to his nose and only his. Levi sank deeper into his thoughts as his teeth pierced a superficial vein, blood spurting from the perforated vessel and coating his tongue with thick warmth. 

_She's ravishing from head to toe, an easy tease, but a difficult prey._

The red liquid had pooled to such an extent in his mouth that it began to overflow from the corner of Levi's lips. Hmph, the thought of this girl, the daughter of the Alpha Werewolf Clan Chief, Erwin Smith, made him forget to swallow until now. 

Licking his lips, Levi continued his feast. He would have made her his already if she wasn't of another species. In Vampire culture, there was a sacred ceremony shared between two vampires who were attracted to each other by their fragrances, a sign that they were meant to spend life together for eternity. Drinking their partner's blood was the only satisfaction for their morbid appetites. 

But alas, there was no vampire whose smell drew him in, only the odor of a savage werewolf, the Daughter of the Werewolf Clan Chief, no less. Levi chuckled to himself in amusement, her smell inflating his acute senses. 

_Then again, that only makes the hunt more enjoyable._

The meal continued, his appetite slowly quelling but his mind still twisting out of control. Perhaps there was a reason why your odor was getting stronger and stronger to the point where Levi was almost aching with anticipation to reach his high.  

"Yo, Dainty Princess, get drunk so high on blood that you forgot about your oath to cleanliness?" a familiar voice laughed. The sound was a melody that soaked the night with her pleasure, pleasure derived from seeing the Vampire Clan's number one Clean Freak drenched in blood from his chin to the collar of his shirt. 

_Ah, so that's why I---_

"Mind sharing a bit with a poor, hungry soul?" you fake-begged. Your palms pressed together with a pleasing smile on your face but your canines grew larger still, pressing against the inside of your lips. The fangs of a werewolf weren't as sharp as a vampire's, but they sure did the work to turn flesh to shreds.

Levi ignored your incessant pleas and continued drinking, his high now interrupted by the very person who had incited it in the first place. 

"Hmm." You grumbled in slight annoyance and walked around the carcass to observe its hooves. "Hey, hey Levi! The hoof is marked with the name Jean. Are you going to remember the name of your kill tonight?" You laughed as Levi's unsightly face peered up at yours.

"Hm, well aren't you all talk? You weren't allowed to hunt with your clan again, huh? That's why you're asking for leftovers like the little mutt you are." Levi's smirk sent shivers down your spine, and he drowned in concealed merriment at being able to do that to you. 

"S-shut up, Levi! Father Erwin is just overprotective, but I can kill on my own!"

"Really, _______?" Levi mused. He wiped the his mouth with the back of his hand, the blood smearing across his chin. "I know you haven't awakened your werewolf sense yet. Your ears don't even stick up, do they?" he teased.

You blushed hard in embarrassment, mostly because Levi was right on target. When you transformed into your werewolf state, your ears would hang loosely by your ears like a puppy, hence why you never transformed in front of anyone in your clan. 

"I'll awaken my werewolf sense soon, Levi! And forget your stupid meat! I don't want it!" You turned to make a break for it, but sharp nails dug into your arm, a force jolting you back into Levi's hard chest. He held your chin up as a tantalizing smirk rested on his features.

"Shall I help you awaken it then?"

The reflection of his fangs burned in your eyes as he swept down in one motion and pierced the skin of your neck. Warm blood seeped down your shoulder onto your shirt. 

A shadow of red overtook your vision and your pupils dilated. Levi sank deeper, his hand pushing your chin up roughly. You were unable to close your eyes as the pressure on your body built stronger and heavier. The night sky hazed as the stars merged into one bright light that blinded you for what seemed to be seconds, and when your vision returned, you found yourself parallel with the land, grass surrounding your body. 

Unsteadily, you lifted yourself up, teeth gritting in effort, when suddenly, a small whimper elicited from your lips. Your tongue tasted blood, _your_ blood. 

Your vision slowly cleared as Levi's voice rang in your ears. 

"Oh, your teeth are sharper now. Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon."

The blood dripped from your chin onto your trembling fingers. You peered down at your stained hands and saw pale between red, skin a pasty color that couldn't have belonged to a werewolf. Was this really your body?

Sitting up completely now, you turned to find Levi leaning against a tree, smirking at your sight. 

"Huh. You look even more appetizing. I might even take you right now," he whispered, his voice growing louder inside your head. There was something wrong with your urges, a smell that was permeating through your mind and irritating your senses, but in a good way. You sniffed once. And again. 

The aroma was from Levi.

"You want some of my blood?" he asked. 

Your appetite clearly had no shame in the way your stomach growled to answer, but it wasn't just that. There was a lack of control and a building lust that drew you closer to him, one that made you stand up abruptly and walk weakly towards Levi, only to fall in his arms as the two of you stumbled into the tree. 

Levi's back hit the bark with a harsh _thud_ as he supported the two of you from falling. He brought your arms around his neck and turned his head to the side in order to avoid your mesmerizing eyes that almost re-incited his own hunger.

"Bite here," he said. "I'll lend you some."

And so you did, in an uncultured and undignified manner, just as Levi would have expected. But what Levi didn't expect was your body to press against his tightly and your arms to wind around his neck as if they were holding onto the last of life, not that there was any left in your body. He smirked against the cold skin of your ear as you continued to drain him of bodily fluids that he would have to replenish with your own blood at a later time. 

_To feast upon each other's blood and satisfy our hunger in doing so._

Those were the terms of the sacred ceremony. The two of you were now contracted to spend life with each other for eternity. 

_His blood was yours,_

_And your blood was his,_

_An irrevocable oath to satisfy your morbid appetites,_

_Forever._

\-------------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS


End file.
